


Ordis之心 (The Heart of Ordis)

by QinLian



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 指挥官找到了最后一个中枢碎片，但它却被偷走了，现在Tenno要把Ordis的记忆夺回来。The operator found the last cephalon fragment, but it was stolen. Now Tenno must get it back.





	1. Chapter 1

那些闪耀的碎片，蓝色，闪耀着。

那是破碎的数据，记忆与过往的乱流，曾散落在太阳系的青蓝之星。

“这是最后一个。”

“是的，指挥官。”

“你想要我上传它吗？”

“是……不。是的……不！”

“Ordis？”

“是的，指挥官。”

他不再开玩笑，不再讲谐音的双关，尽管它们曾经不分场合，但现在他没有。

指挥官打开他缺口的拼图——

“如果我是你，我就不会上传。”

Tenno转过头，另一个Tenno坐在地上。

“嗨，小鬼。”

“别再叫我小鬼，我经历过战争。”

Tenno的影子笑起来：“在虚空面前，你永远都是小鬼。

“但如果我是你，”恶魔说道，“我会想知道它为什么说不。”

“他的系统有损坏。”

“真的吗？也许它知道，也许它的记性坏得不那么彻底，也许它在害怕。你不好奇它的语音故障吗？”

“不，我不在乎。”

实际上他在乎，他手里握着最后的解药，迫不及待。

他的扫描器离操作台只有二十公分，但他开始犹豫：也许Ordis真的不想要，也许那些嘶哑的语音故障就像指挥官的恶魔，永远在提醒他事实残酷。

在他犹豫的这一秒里，恶魔伸出手。它倒影般的手指穿过扫描器，抓出了闪烁的蓝光。

“你会感激我的。”它自认善良地说道，然后微笑着消失了。

Tenno尝试连接资料库，但数据不见了。它夺走了Ordis的最后一片记忆。

*

“指挥官，您在和谁说话？我检测不到数据，发生什么了？”

Tenno望向舰船外的宇宙，那里空虚无垠，万千星云藏着唯一一颗蓝色的耀星。

“是我自己。”

“太好了，那您真正是在‘自言自语’了！”

谐音和双关又回来了，Tenno不合时宜地感到高兴。

“他们说那是来自虚空的倒影，”指挥官说道，“是最黑暗的情绪。它说它是我的恐惧，我不知道我在虚空经历过什么，但我那时一定很害怕。

“我很抱歉，Ordis，它说你可能不愿想起来，我犹豫了，它拿走了数据。我没法让你恢复了。”

“Ordis想说，指挥官，它或许有道理。”

中枢的电磁波旋转着……

“Ordis感觉到这些碎片里有愤怒和复仇，Ordis也害怕伤害指挥官。请不用担心，碎片收集已经撤销执行优先级，中枢Simaris需要您去接收新的圣殿任务。”

*

中枢像巨大的葵瓣向他展开：“Tenno，替我猎取这些生物，我会奖励你……”

Tenno买下了一组陷阱和两份扫描器。

“Simaris，我有个不相干的问题。”

它黄色的影像退后了一些：“优秀的猎手，我会为你解答疑惑。”

“Ordis忘记了一些事，我不知道是不是该帮他找回来。他说那些记忆很愤怒，这会影响他吗？”

“纯粹的中枢不被情绪作用，我们以学习和进化为目的，如果有任何中枢不愿补全自己，那么他是在放弃自己存在的意义。”

“好的，感谢你，中枢Simaris。”

“你的感谢对我没有意义，猎手。但假如你想回报我，将Ordis归入圣殿有助于他的恢复。”

“抱歉，”猎手说道，“你该算出这不可能的。”

*

中枢Suda的空间向前延伸，引导Tenno来到她面前。

“你好，Suda。”

“Tenno，你的心中充满疑问，中枢Suda是否可以帮助你？”

“是的。我不知道怎样帮助Ordis，他失去了记忆，又恐惧他的记忆。你恐惧过吗，Suda？中枢要如何才不害怕？”

在他耳边响起Suda透明的声音：“就我所知，‘面对恐惧最好的办法，是回到你最恐惧的地方’。这是我从典籍中找到的答案，希望这能引起你的兴趣。”

“很有帮助，谢谢你，Suda。”

“不必向我道谢，Tenno。”中枢Suda平静地说道，“我知道你也在害怕。”

*

Tenno离开中继站，Ordis在等着他。

“欢迎回来指挥官，Simaris又向您指派新的任务了吗？我们这就去扫描……撕碎它们！”

“不，Ordis，我们去虚空。”

“可是指挥官……”

“我们去虚空。”Tenno说。

“Tenno，”Lotus连接进他的舰船，“这很危险。只有你才能面对他，你将会孤身一人，我们无法帮助你。”

她听起来就好像她知道这位Tenno要面对什么。

“不，”Graun说，“我会打败它，我会取回中枢碎片。

他想Lotus可能会阻止他，也可能不会理睬他，但许久之后，她说：“Tenno，你在虚空有一项高度自由任务，请检查你的星图。”

而中枢的电磁波跃动起来：“Ordis深受感动，指挥官，请您平安回来。”


	2. Chapter 2

曾经他在懵忡中苏醒，Volt是他的第一个名字。电弧的爆裂是他的语言，他说：“我想活下去。”

现在他是Tenno，是熟练的战士。敌人在他前进的路上倒下，直到Orokin辉煌的大厅。

但不论他如何善战，他都毫无来由地恐惧虚空。那恐惧像刻在他的脑仁上，即使没有记忆可依存，也仍然根深蒂固。

他抓不住这恐惧的实体，直到它变成无处不在的影子。他的身后是Corpus的尸体，前方是他黑暗的恶魔。

“嘿，小鬼。”它的眼睛如同死人般发白，“你准备好了吗？我要给你讲个故事。”

Tenno开始恐惧，那是当战士面对枪弹，却想起自己是个战士的无法回避的恐惧。

“看，你记得吗，”恶魔说，“你害怕虚空，而他们害怕你。”

——那是面对虚空，无法后退的恐惧。

他们本来都该死在虚空。学士挡住变形的舱门，她的身后有孩子和成年人。

“退后！退后！”

他听见自己颅骨的震荡，广播坏了，声音刚出口就被虚空阻断。

他撑不住了，但他不能后退，他们都不能。

——他们本来都该死在虚空。

*

传识中断了，Tenno被推出战甲。

“可是很多人死了。”他喃喃说。

“是的，你记得他们的脸吗？”恶魔说，“不用担心你忘了，我很高兴能提醒你。”

“不，我不想……”

“你总会想起来的，”它瞪大灰白的双目，像个轻声细语的瞎子，“你害怕虚空，你害怕很多事。

“你害怕你的中枢，它的故障不是玩笑，Ordis可能是个杀手，像你一样。”

“对，”指挥官抬起低垂的头，“我怕过，但Ordis应该拥有他的过去。我愿意相信中枢的人性，但我不相信长得像人的魔鬼。”

魔鬼恼怒了：“你做错了选择。”

“因为我不再怕了。”Tenno说，“我能击败虚空一次，就能击败你第二次。”

传识仍被干扰，但这一次，他抽出Volt手中的刀刃，朝他恐惧的幽灵迎了上去。恶魔像退败的毒蛇嘶嘶作响，消散在虚空中。

当他抛开恐惧的那一刻，它就输了。

Tenno张开手心，那里有闪烁的蓝光，仿佛从头到尾，都只是他一个人。

*

这感觉太奇妙，像飞行，像洪流，像千年前瀑布的回响。他将中继器与中枢相连，仿佛他就是Ordan，在愤怒与仇恨的血火间漂流而下。

“指挥官，请您离开，情绪影响……太太太太强。”

“我不会走的。”Tenno坚持道，“我从整个星系把你找回来，我要把它看完。”

“但我恐怕会伤害您。”

“不，恐惧曾经扰乱过我，它让我相信所有我害怕却不肯承认的。但现在我相信你，我相信不论是Ordan还是Ordis都不会改变的事实——

“那就是你的心。”

他们仍然在Ordan残破的记忆里，像战场中心的两个幸存者，在见过了残酷后依旧向前。

Tenno不知道他的中枢是否能感受到这样的悲壮，但Ordis确实平静下来。

“指挥官，鉴于您最近收获了法老的战甲，我想您是不是愿意再听一个法老的故事？”

“请讲吧。”

中枢的投影在舰上浮动。

“曾经的法老信仰很多神，传说有一位欧西里斯，他的身体被切碎，分散在各处。

“伊西斯将他的身体收集起来，拼在一起，就成了新的欧西里斯。

“我曾经没有心，指挥官，但您找回了所有的碎片，是您拼回了我的心。

“我会接受它，我既是Ordan，也是Ordis，我为您存在，这一点永远不会改变。

“当Ballas用永恒来惩罚我时，我痛恨永远，但现在，我希望我永远都是您的中枢。”

他蓝色的中枢转动着，在幽深宇宙，孤独的舰船里，熠熠闪光。

因为那是比Orokin所有的黄金都更加耀眼的，Ordis之心。


End file.
